


You don't mean that

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You just keep me around to help you fix stuff. I love you all and appreciate that you let me stay, but you don’t have to go this far if you don’t want to, just for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't mean that

“Thanks Ry! I don’t know how you did it, but it’s perfect!”

Ryan smiled, closing one eye in good humor as Gavin quickly peppered the side of his face in kisses.

“No problem Gav. Anytime.”

The boys were getting ready for bed, since they had work the next day and they had just gotten done with the weekend. Gavin had somehow managed to manipulate the TV in a way that all of the sounds were switched, and if you tried to play a game you’d be getting the noise from cable, and visa versa. Ryan had managed to fix it luckily, and now they were getting ready for some sleep.

As soon as Ryan sat down on the bed, he knew that he wasn’t getting to sleep any time soon. He always knew early when he wasn’t going to sleep, and it looked like one of those nights. He was about to get up and go downstairs when Jack threw and arm over his shoulders, pulling his down until the covers on the edge of the bed. ‘Well, I guess I can wait until they go to sleep.’

It took almost 2 hours for Geoff to fall asleep, and as soon as he did Ryan slid quietly out of the bed and went downstairs, opening his laptop and surfing the web. He hadn’t even been there for half an hour when he head soft footsteps on the stairs.

Ray was rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water that he downed in one go. He was about to head back upstairs when he noticed the light glowing in the main room.

“Ry? What are you doing up?”

“Hmm? Oh, just one of those nights.”

“Can’t sleep?”

“Nah. I’m just gonna hang out here.”

“Ok…”

Ray stood there for a moment before going back upstairs. So the last thing that Ryan expected was Ray and Gavin running back downstairs less than 5 minutes later, arms laden with the pillows and blankets from the linen closet. Ryan stared at them as they stood there in boxers and t-shirts, Ray with his socks on and his glasses crooked, and both with huge grins.

“What are you two doing?”

“Well, Ray said that you were down here and couldn’t sleep, so we decided that we would come down here and build a pillow fort with you!”

Ryan blinked at the brit, who only smiled bigger and instructed Ray to drop his stuff on the pile and start to move the chairs around.

They laid a blanket on the floor, setting up three chairs around it and making a fairly high tent against the wall. Gavin went inside and set up the pillows that Ray gave him, and they had the entire thing ready in less than 2 minutes.

Just as they were doing the finishing touches they heard a noise. Ryan turned to find Jack staring at the two lads in confusion.

“What are you two doing?”

“Ryan couldn’t sleep, so we’re building a pillow fort.”

Jack glanced over at Ryan, watching the older man shrug. “I had no say in this decision.”

Jack sighed, staring at the fort. “You’re doing it wrong.”

Jack managed to fix up the fort to his own standards fairly quickly; Ryan wasn’t complaining, as seeing Gavin and Ray so focused and interested in something that Ryan considered fairly trivial, was actually really entertaining and adorable.

Ray walked over to Ryan, closing the laptop and setting it to the side, dragging the older man over to the fort. They set Ryan up in the middle, and while Jack claimed one side of him, Gavin and Ray fought for the other. Ryan was chuckling and Jack was full on laughing at their antics, so no one realized just how loud they were all being until they heard thumping on the stairs and Geoff’s voice grumbling.

They all looked up as Geoff appeared in the doorway with a half asleep Michael in tow, the two groups staring at one another until Geoff let out a sigh.

“Do I even want to know why you four are building a blanket fort at 2 AM on a work night?”

“Um… Ryan couldn’t sleep again.”

That made Geoff look closely at Ryan, who in turn looked away at the walls of the fort. “I had absolutely no say in this.”

Geoff rolled his eyes, motioning for the two lads still on the floor to move. He crawled in, sitting on Ryan’s other side and leaning his head on his shoulder. Gavin and Ray crawled in after him, Ray curling up in Jack’s lap and Gavin curling into Geoff. He looked up at Michael motioning him over as well, so Michael joined in on Gavin’s other side. Finally Ryan spoke up.

“You… you know that you guys don’t have to do this right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you don’t have to stay up with me, or sleep on the floor, or whatever. I’m… I’m fine on my own.”

“Oh come on Ryan. Why would we leave you alone?”  
“Why wouldn’t you?”

That made Geoff actually look up at the man. “What are you talking about?”

Ryan looked around at the rest of the boys. Jack and Gavin were giving him looks similar to Geoff’s, Ray was staring at him through half lidded eyes, and Michael just had a blank expression. He turned his attention back to Geoff.

“Well, I mean like yeah, if one of you guys couldn’t sleep, I can see it. I would immediately stay up with you too. But, it’s me. You guys don’t need to stay up with me. You just keep me around to help you fix stuff and everything, and don’t get me wrong, I love you all and appreciate that you let me stay, but you don’t have to go this far if you don’t want to, just for me.”

The look of confused fear he was getting from Geoff threw him off, and he looked around. Gavin looked like he was about to start crying, Michael looked pissed, and Ray and Jack had identical expressions of horror. He shifted uncomfortably.

“Did I say something wrong?”

Geoff’s voice was quiet. “Ryan, do you really think that?”

Ryan blinked at him, confused. “Yes? What else am I going to think? I’m so lost; what’s going on?”

That was when Michael moved, crawling over Gavin and Geoff, ignoring the yelp of pain from the brit as he straddled Ryan’s lap, making him look into his face.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, but whatever it is, it’s wrong. If we only cared about you because of your brain or something, A) we would be obnoxious assholes, and B) we wouldn’t still have you in this relationship. The reason you’re here is because you are a beautiful person and he all love you, and you sure as fuck better love us back.”

With that Michael just glared at him, not breaking eye contact until Geoff coughed. “Michael, maybe you should get off of him.”

Instead of doing that though, the Jersey boy let out an indignant huff, digging his knee between Ryan’s legs and lying back into the man’s chest. “No.”

Ryan chuckled automatically, smiling back at Michael when he tilted his head up to look at him. He felt Michael move for a minute, getting comfortable before letting out a sigh. Right after that there was a snore from his left, and Ryan looked over to see Ray curled up, fast asleep against Jack’s side. Gavin was almost asleep, leaning over Geoff to plant a kiss on Ryan’s cheek.

“Night Ry. Love you.”

Ryan smiled, whispering it back as the brit settled into Geoff’s chest. The three lads were asleep soon, and Jack followed soon after. Geoff carefully leaned his head on Ryan’s shoulder again.

“He said it kind of forcefully, but every word of it was true you know.”

Ryan smiled, fondly running a hand through the curls. ‘Yeah,’ he thought, listening to Geoff’s snores growing louder. ‘Maybe I can believe that.’


End file.
